1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polycrystalline silicon layer may be applied to a high electric field mobility and high-speed operation circuit and may be configured of a CMOS circuit, such that it has been mainly used as a semiconductor layer for a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor using the polycrystalline silicon layer may be used for an active device for an active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) and a switching device and a driving device of an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Methods of crystallizing amorphous silicon into polycrystalline silicon may include, e.g., a solid phase crystallization method, an excimer laser crystallization method, a metal induced crystallization method, and a metal induced lateral crystallization method, or the like.
The polycrystalline silicon layer formed by the solid phase crystallization may form a silicon layer having a uniform crystal size, but may have a small crystal size.
The metal induced crystallization (MIC) method, the metal induced lateral crystallization (MILC) method, a super grain silicon crystallization (SGS) method, etc., using a metal catalyst, may form a polycrystalline silicon layer having a large crystal size.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.